Into the Blue's Red Night (Durante la guerra de Lucifenia)
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Él es un novato en la batalla, Ella una experta. Ambos Chocan, pero sin embargo admiran al otro. Ubicado en Evillious Chronicles (ONE SHOT) ADVERTENCIA: Contiene algunas palabras que algunos pudiesen considerar ofensivas.


**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID y sus respectivos bancos vocales no me pertenecen a mí si no a YAMAHA y CRYPTON MEDIA, La saga en la que está basada esta historia le pertenece a AKUNO-P (MOTHY) al usarlos solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento personal.**

 **Into the blue's red night**

La admiró desde el primer día, su inteligencia, diligencia, su fuerza…

Una mujer admirable.

Kyle la observaba, sentada frente a él, con un mapa en las manos, con el ceño fruncido y una pluma en la mano, con el cabello castaño y corto colgando bajo sus mejillas y con la mirada perdida en los caminos del mapa.

—Germaine, ¿Qué tramas? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de ella.

— Un hurto —respondió y mojó la pluma en tinta —nos hacen falta recursos y un carruaje real pasará en dos días por el camino junto al río Yezidi a tres kilómetros de aquí — dijo y marcó dos puntos en el mapa.

— Pero Germaine, ¡No somos ladrones! —Exclamó Kyle.

La mujer torció la boca, odiaba que Kachess le recordara las malditas "moral" y "honestidad" que debían tener, pero para ella la realidad no podía ser basada en esas cosas innecesarias por el momento, estaban en guerra y en su mente todo era válido para sobrevivir.

— ¿Quieres decirme entonces, cómo vamos a sobrevivir? —preguntó molesta y se puso de pie.

Kyle se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y observó a la chica, cuyos castaños ojos estaban por volverse rojos de ira. Odiaba que ella siempre se pusiera a la defensiva a favor de los hurtos y mandara lo moral a lo que ella coloquialmente nombraba como "mierda".

— ¿Quieres decirme tú, que recursos nos faltan? —preguntó poniéndose de pie con la mesa entre ambos.

Germaine abrió los ojos completamente de sorpresa, pero no cedió, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Harina, huevo, arroz, ropa…—dijo nombrando todo lo que faltaba — diría carne, pero es un lujo que no podemos darnos, pero eso tal vez tú no lo entiendas niño rico. —dijo mirando fríamente sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que soy rico? —preguntó Kachess ofendido.

—Tu ropa, aparte de tener más de tres mudas, lo que traes puesto en este momento trae dos botones de oro en el pecho —dijo y acto seguido Kyle observó con horror aquel enorme error —No sé qué seas en Marlon, pero pondría mis manos al fuego afirmando que eres un noble —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Kyle escuchó horrorizado, no era posible que su plan de infiltrarse en la resistencia hubiera fracasado tan patéticamente. Estaba a nada de ser descubierto por ella, la espadachín de armadura carmesí que lo aceptó en sus filas creyéndolo capitán de la resistencia Marlon.

—No eres más que un maldito niño, que se espanta cuando digo una puta maldición. —dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa.

Kyle creyó desmayarse y cambiar de color. Su educación como príncipe lo delataba, lo estaba hundiendo.

—Sabes manejar la espada y eso es admirable, sabes estrategia de guerra, lo cual es valioso —dijo y se detuvo frente a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos. —Pero no sabes nada de la guerra en realidad, tú no pasaste hambre, frío ni mucho menos sed, ¿Ves estos ojos? — Kyle la miró y por primera vez vio la furia en su estado más puro. — son los ojos que han visto el verdadero sufrimiento y dolor, son los ojos de alguien vivió en abandono y perdió lo más valioso. —suspiró. —Kachess, la moral dejó de existir desde que iniciamos esta guerra, debemos sobrevivir o resignarnos a morir y es claro que ni tú, ni yo queremos la segunda opción. —dijo y lo soltó.

Kyle suspiró, Germaine tenía razón, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, esa no era su tierra, pero sí su pelea, no podía ser el príncipe mandando un ejército, él tenía que ser parte del ejército. Bajó la mirada y observó las botas de Germaine, y como la vaina de su espada caía desde su cadera hasta su rodilla. Se sentía aturdido, la realidad pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros, y le presionaba el pecho, sus sentimientos se hundían en él como un remolino, entre ellos la venganza, Micaela y toda la barbarie que cometía la Hija del Mal en aquel país.

¿Traicionaría sus principios? ¿La pulcritud por la que regía su persona?

—Germaine… —dijo mirando una de las pequeñas manos con las que ella empuñaba la espada — ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó.

Germaine puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kachess.

—No es necesario, que vengas conmigo, yo sola hurtaré esa carroza—dijo tranquilamente y puso la otra mano sobre el mango de su espada.

—Pero… tú… sola… —masculló.

—Sabes muy bien que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, además llevo un buen tiempo hurtando, soy rápida y nada me pasará —dijo soltándolo y se decidió a salir de aquel reducido lugar que ocupaban para planear batallas.

La castaña mirada de Germaine se inundó de un profundo azul nocturno al salir, la noche estaba muy avanzada.

"Necesito un trago", pensó y comenzó a caminar.

Germaine admiraba a Kachess, era bueno en estrategia pero, era más que obvio que el muchacho nunca había estado en una batalla real, ni mucho menos en una guerra.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse, aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio de vez en cuando, era un inexperto, un novato, un niño. Un niño con sed de venganza, pero sin la suficiente preparación para tomarla por sus propias manos. Miró el cielo, luego el piso y observó sus ya desgastadas botas y la vaina de su espada cuyos trozos de cuero se caían por el desgaste. Necesitaba unos nuevos, pero no ahora.

La guerra siempre es cruel, por eso no puede darse lujos, como botas y vaina nueva, mucho menos un vaso de dulce licor, pues es escaso así como los alimentos. Miró sus manos, llenas de callos por el uso de la espada, años de entrenamiento estaban reflejados ahí.

—Kachess, ¿Así son las noches en Marlon? — Preguntó sin inmutarse — ¿De este azul profundo en el cielo?

Kyle admiraba a Germaine, su estrategia, sus métodos de batalla, la facilidad con la que derrotaba oponentes que incluso doblaban su tamaño, su inteligencia, pero a veces lo asustaba, era demasiado ruda, demasiado adulta, demasiado sanguinaria. Pero a diferencia de él ella había estado en batallas reales, ella había salido del mismo infierno.

Se sobresaltó con la pregunta que le formuló, pues el pretendía seguirla en secreto.

— ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Eres bastante malo siguiendo personas, podría sentir tu presencia incluso si estuvieras cinco pasos atrás. —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Eres bruja? —preguntó con miedo Kachess.

La mujer castaña río y negó con la cabeza, acto seguido corrió hacia un árbol y ágilmente trepó.

Kyle, asombrado la siguió y trepó, torpemente a comparación de ella, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la rama sobre la que Germaine lo observaba sus brazos flaquearon, sin embargo, una mano le ayudó a trepar.

—Gracias —dijo él y se sentó en la rama.

—De nada, pequeño hijo de perra —respondió ella y divertida observó la reacción del joven.

Ella río y se sentó junto a él.

—Debes acostumbrarte a las maldiciones, en el campo de batalla muchos te dirán así, o tal vez peor. —dijo y dirigió sus ojos al cielo.

—Germaine, ¿Cómo es que bueno, tú terminaste aquí? —preguntó él mirándola.

—Siempre he creído en la justicia y en la dignidad —dijo sin mirarlo —cosas que ahora le faltan al reino, mi padre siempre me enseñó a luchar por lo justo, y ahora que no está en este mundo, yo seguiré luchando por sus ideales y los míos —dijo y suspiró.

El silencio reinó unos minutos y Kyle miró hacia el cielo. Le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo, pero no tuvo el valor de mirar a la mujer sentada a su lado, sabía que toda fortaleza tenía su debilidad, pero se reusaba a creer eso de ella, su líder en batalla, la líder de todo un reino.

—Las noches en Marlon, no son tan azules como esta —dijo luego de una larga pausa —Incluso esta, tiene algo mucho mejor —dijo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirando como la escasa luz de la noche se reflejaba en el azul cabello del chico.

—Esta noche no es azul, estamos más bien **en la noche roja del azul.** Porque lo que destaca esta noche eres tú, el carmesí de tu ropa y de los destellos de tu cabello, te hacen la protagonista entre toda esta noche azul. —dijo sonriéndole y tomando un mechón de su cabello.

Germaine río, y tomó la mano de Kachess apartándola de su cabello.

— ¿Lo dices por qué tu cabello y ojos si combinan con la noche, chico azul? — dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello.

Ambos rieron y uno se acercó más al otro y entre risas observaron el mundo en los ojos del otro, el cual era el opuesto al que conocían, él conoció la sensatez y ella la ingenuidad. Y sin quererlo, sin notarlo, sin planearlo ambos tocaron los labios del otro, en un toque cálido y breve.

—Gracias por el oro — susurró Germaine al separarse de él y acto seguido bajó del árbol.

Kyle sorprendido por el repentino escape observó su ropa, a la cual le faltaban los dos botones del pecho, quiso perseguirla, pero no pudo bajar.

— ¡Germaine! —gritó y el rojo dentro de esa noche azul, huyó riéndose de él.


End file.
